Mensaje
by anypotter
Summary: ¿Cómo Euphy y Shirley pueden decirle a Suzaku y Lelouch respectivamente que no los culpan de nada? Solo hay un camino, y tiene que ser hoy. Oneshot fluffy


**Disclaimer: NADA MIO! :( Puente ¡Esperen actualización!**

**Fic para Ka13ms**

**.:Code Geass:.**

**Mensaje**

Suzaku no podía dormir. _Como si alguien pudiera realmente. _Pero que Suzaku no pudiera dormir después de todo lo que había pasado ya era mucho que decir. Después de tantos años quizás y ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a las pesadillas y otros pensamientos que cobrarían vida en la noche. Ya no veía los rostros de gente conocida o desconocida que había caído bajo el Lancelot, _no. _Ya se habían convertido en sombras que solo estarían observando. Como esperando que pudiera llevar a cabo el último acto por el cual todo valía la pena.

_Por lo menos hasta esa noche._

El japonés se giró sobre su costado derecho nuevamente, tratando de reprimir su suspiro frustrado al no poder conciliar el sueño. Estaban a solo una semana más del réquiem y _¿Ya se ponía de esta forma? _Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y emitió un gemido de desesperación, maldiciendo a Lelouch y sus planes como nunca lo había hecho.

-Es tu culpa…- musitó de nuevo, aunque sabía que ese enunciado no alcanzaba la verdad completa. Tenía claro que era tan culpable como el _Britannian_ y tratar de disminuir su culpa no ayudaba en mucho, pero al menos la compartía.

Se giró nuevamente quedando recostado sobre su espalda, miró detenidamente el techo de la habitación. _No había ni siquiera nada interesante en él. _Pero si la noche era tan larga como siempre, entonces le encontraría algo de interesante.

Solo el silencio del frío palacio lo acompañaba.

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Suzaku?-_

El japonés saltó de su posición de inmediato ante la voz. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron considerablemente y miró hacia todos lados buscando la fuente, _aún cuando lo dudaba. _Eso había sonado a Shirley y **no **había manera en que eso que escuchó fuese Shirley, no después de tanto tiempo.

_¿O ya estaba entrando en la demencia?_

Se talló la cara con cansancio y al no encontrar nada fuera de su lugar volvió a recostarse más dispuesto que antes a conciliar el sueño. Se giró esta vez sobre su costado izquierdo y ahí fue donde se sorprendió.

-_No te asustes, Suzaku-_

El ojiverde sin embargo saltó de la cama, girándose hasta llegar al a orilla, cayendo al suelo y levantándose, todo en menos de cinco segundos. Eso y el arma que había tomado de la mesita de a un lado, apuntando a un ser que no estaba seguro de querer apuntarle pero que el susto del inicio así lo requería.

Era Shirley.

_O algo parecido._

Era tan pálida que solo se veía lo suficiente. Su ropa solo constaba de prendas blancas y su cabello estaba agarrado en su _antes _usual forma, pero con un listón blanco. Su expresión era divertida al inicio, hasta que sus ojos se suavizaron y le sonrió a Suzaku de una forma cálida y gentil.

En síntesis: _Suzaku Kururugi había tocado fondo._

Sin embargo bajó el arma. Fuese lo que fuese, Suzaku admitía el susto pero ver a Shirley de nuevo y sonriendo, a pesar de lo extraño de las circunstancias, era como un leve sedante. Como diciendo que _todo estaba bien _después de lo sucedido. Se encontró bajando la mirada apenado al recordar lo que había pasado.

_No se lo podía perdonar._

-_Suzaku, ¿Al menos podrías mirarme?- _se quejó ella lo suficientemente real para que el ojiverde levantara su mirada sonrojado –_Tu y Lulu no cambian a pesar de todo ¿Cierto?-_

Con la mención de Lelouch al menos se encontraba más tranquilo. La culpa se volvía a dividir en dos, sin embargo sentía la necesidad de hablar y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Yo…bueno…- se rascó la base de la cabeza –Shir…- y se estrelló la palma derecha en la frente, causó más la gracia de su visitante.

-_No es necesario que digas mucho Suzaku, solo vine a decirte algo. Bueno, a darte un mensaje que tienes que pasar… ¡O algo así! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?-_

Eso lograba que Suzaku se sintiera como antes, sintiera la calidez de estar con el consejo estudiantil de Ashford, sus acciones, sus palabras y distracciones. _Era paz._

Se encontró sonriendo sinceramente y se inclinó a partir de la cadera como si lo hiciera ante una princesa. _Era lo menos que podía hacer. _Y la mirada sorprendida de su visitante nocturno parecía valerlo.

-Lo que gustes- respondió sin titubeos. La mirada de Shirley cambió un poco.

_-El mensaje es para Lulu ¿Podrás dárselo, verdad Suzaku?- _el ojiverde asintió de inmediato -_¿Tienes en que anotar? Tal cual yo lo diga- _advirtió ella con una sonrisa. Pero Suzaku confiaba en que no olvidaría algo así, por lo cual la invitó a proseguir.

-_Ha sido ya un largo tiempo desde que pasó, Lulu. No fue tu culpa, nunca lo ha sido y yo no te guardo ni el más mínimo rencor por eso ¡Así que entiéndelo! Vaya… ni siquiera fue culpa de Rollo. Todo lo entiendo ahora, Lulu. Y es valiente lo que estás haciendo, no podría sentirme más orgullosa por no haberte dado por vencido hasta ahora y que siempre hubieses tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás antes que los tuyos-_

_-En respuesta a todas tus preguntas, no… no te puedo perdonar porque no hay nada que perdonarte. Y aunque hubiera algo, sabes que te amo...bueno, te amaba ¡Bueno, tu sabes! Piensa primero en ti para lo siguiente que harás ¿Si? Cuando llegue su debido tiempo sé que nos volveremos a ver, solo que no trates de adelantarlo. Aunque solo es el consejo de una amiga, tómalo en cuenta. Y no olvides nunca por qué empezaste todo esto._

_-Suerte Lulu-_

Para cuando ella había terminado de hablar, Suzaku podía verlo más real. Lo que había pasado, el hecho de que Shirley estuviera ahí y sus palabras. No sabía por qué, pero parte de él había sentido una leve liberación de culpa.

-_¡Claro que mis palabras también van para ti Suzu!- _rió ella tomándolo desprevenido –_Nunca podría culpar a alguien de un suceso tan natural, pero haz que el mensaje llegue a Lulu ¿Quieres?-_

Había sido una visita rápida. Ella comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¡Espera!- y todavía tenía una duda más -¿Por qué no se lo dices tú, Shirley? Apuesto que estaría más que feliz de verte de nuevo- él sabía lo que había sido para Lelouch perder a Shirley de esa manera. Era un sentimiento comparado con lo que él sintió por Euphemia y si él se sentiría feliz de verla, Lelouch también lo sería.

Shirley sin embargo negó lentamente.

-_¿Por qué no voy personalmente, Suzaku? Él solo necesita el mensaje, no verme a mí. Pienso…en lo personal, que sería más doloroso que me volviera a ver de esta manera. Más sin embargo no significa que en veces no estoy ahí con él, donde no pueda verme, pero pueda sentirme. Yo nunca dejaría a la gente que me importa, pero están mejor sabiendo que yo estoy en otro lado y no que me tienen ahí de a diario. Eso no es una vida. Solo deben preocuparse por lo que hacen ahora y no por lo que hicieron. No deberías sorprenderte de que Euphemia hiciera lo mismo, lo hemos platicado de hecho._

_-Por eso es que el mensaje lo tienes que entregar tú, Suzaku. Yo no voy a volver a verlo hasta que sea la hora, pero tiene que saber que estoy con él de otra forma…-_

Shirley se hacía cada vez menos visible. La duda de Suzaku estaba contestada y no tenía más que decirle.

_-¡Cierto… una cosa! ¡SUERTE CON SU RELACIÓN! Te envidio Suzaku... pero suerte-_

No le dejó decir más. Ella había desaparecido. Dejando al japonés con una cara peor de sorprendida que cuando la había visto por primera vez sentada en su cama.

-Ella sabe…- es lo único que pudo musitar. Pero no podía despertarse de su propio transe cuando la puerta de su habitación comenzó a ser golpeada insistentemente y un poco alarmante.

Al abrirla solo estaba Lelouch en su pijama, en sus ojos cierto brillo de pánico que no dejó al ojiverde hablar y menos aún cuando el joven emperador comenzó a recitar:

-_¡Kururugi Suzaku! Este…bueno… _

_-Estoy feliz de que estés llevando mi sueño a cabo, muy feliz. Un mundo gentil donde las personas sean tratadas como iguales y que….bueno, tu sabes. Me hubiera gustado estar presente para verlo con mis propios ojos, pero confío en que seguirás el proyecto con la misma pureza con que había empezado el área administrativa. Um… no tengo mucho tiempo así que vive Suzaku, tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo. No te culpes por mi muerte porque eso me hace infeliz, así que… ámame Suzaku –lo siento Lulu- pero ámame como un recuerdo-_

Ambos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos con la misma sorpresa. Pero antes de que Suzaku pudiera empezar a recitar su mensaje, Lelouch solo se desvaneció hacia adelante y Suzaku apenas reaccionó para sostenerlo. Solo que todavía estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y procesando lo que Lelouch le había dicho… _o Euphy había dicho_, y no estaba del todo mal.

Realmente apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, una sincera sonrisa que continuó ahí y se convirtió en algo divertido mientras cargaba bien a Lelouch y lo llevaba a su cama.

Para poner al _Emperador de Britannia _así, Euphy seguramente le había dicho algo de más. Esos dos hermanos hablando, solo podía terminar en cáos según la experiencia de Suzaku.

Pero no es como si Shirley lo hubiera dejado a él tranquilo.

Se acostó a un lado de Lelouch, habiendo decidido que mañana por la mañana lo terminaría con el mensaje de Shirley. _Sería divertido._

* * *

**_Especial de día de muertos, para todo México._**

**_¿Poco ortodoxa la forma? Entretenida :3_**

**_Review _**

**_anypotter_**


End file.
